Ginban Kaliedoscope Pete's Back!
by Hellgirl8
Summary: 2 yrs since Pete left and Tezusa's now in college but is praying for Pete. When God's tired of her constant Prayers he send Pete back to Earth. What happens when Pete and Tezusa meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Ginban Kaliedoscope.

2 years have gone by Since Pete has left but Tezusa could never forget him. Everyday she visits a church and prays for him. She was now in Colledge and it was her first day tomorrow. That night she prayed one last time for Pete and slept. She ucked in bed closed her eyes and imagined her last flight with Pete. She was happy thinking about him. She was so lost in thought that she did not realise when she was asleep.  
"Tezusa!" Pete said enthusiastically.  
"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" She mumbled.  
"Nope!" He said and pinched her. "ow!" She said.  
"see, i'm alive...!" Pete was bouncing up and down on her head and Tezusa was getting frustrated.  
"Sit down!" She shouted. Pete sat down like a mannered dog.  
"Now tell me what happened exactly and what are you doing here?" "Story began like this..."

~ Flashback...~

"Pete Pumps...I've called you here because of your girlfriend's actions. Constantly she's been praying for your safety and happiness but you're not happy, I've noticed. So...I've decided to grant one of her wishes which says 'Send him back with a physical strucure with all his memories with me, please!' So now do you want to go down with your body but your body's in Canada...is that okay with you?" He asked.  
"of course it is! As long as I get to see my Tezusa I'm okay with it!" Pete said over-joyed.  
"Well then...Shall we..." An angel apeared from nowhere.  
"Ah...Please ake him along. He'll be your guardian angel." God said.  
"Thank you God!" Pete jumped down from the cloud and landed straight in his body. His eyes opened up a little and he coughed. The nurse was shocked at what she was looking at and called he docor immediately.  
the doctor rushed in, checked his pulse and did all the formalities necessary. (Author's note:- Thanks to God I've never been to Hospital...Okay I have been but I don't remember when...I was a kiddo!) "Mr. Pete do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do! i'm Pete Pumps a Canadian, good at studies, was nearly dead in a plane crash and I was 16 years old. Right now I must be..."  
"18..." the doctor replied.  
"What? I'm an adult? Woo hooo! Now I got to go meet Tezusa!" He said.  
After all he work was done, Pete was discharged.

~ End of Flashback~

"And so here I am...just to ask you out..." He said.  
"R-Really?" She asked. "What's the time?" "It's 7:56 and your colledge starts at 9" he said.  
"hmmm...mind if I get ready first and then give you the answer? Hey what about you, you won't go to colledge right?"  
"Of course I will...my parents are pretty rich and got me addmission in he same colledge as you!" He replied.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"yeah! So let's go! you can give me your answer later..." He smiled.

Author's note: - hahahaha...never expected that from me huh, Shadowtale ppl!  
Anyway...Kindly noe I'll be updating 2 stories at he same time if i can Manage to...and please do me a favor and not say,  
"you suck ur a this and that" cuz i was sik of them all thnx to the girls in that game! seriously Justice and some foolish girl were a pain! back to this topic...if you don't like it please say it nicely or I'll suff u in my famous huge oven and burn u ino peices...Byee! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Welcome back Pete!

Tezusa and Pete walked to their college hand-in-hand. Misa, Tazusa's best friend waited for her to come.  
"Tazusa!" Mika yelled as soon as she caught Tazusa's sight.  
"Ah...Mika! Nice to see you again!" Tazusa said.  
"WHo's he?" Mika pointed out towards Pete.  
"Name's pete Pumps am a canadian probably your best friend's Boy friend." Pete smirked.  
"What? Tazusa's got a boyfriend? Why didn't you ell me before?" Mika asked.  
"Look at the time...we'd beer hurry up I'll tell you everything later Mika!" Tazusa said as the three of them ran towards the hall for their welcome ceremony.

"A warm welcome to all our new comers, I'm Maki Itsumita, your Principle. This year we hope we have good and descent studens who are inerested in scoring good marks and will participate in college fesivals whole-heartedly. no wasting anymore time I shall now introduce the first year representative, Pete Pumps." The Principle said.  
"Here!" pete stood up and the whole croud clapped their hands. Some of the girls were shouting his name and some of them past out.  
A few moments later the Ceremony was over and the students went to their classes. Tazusa and Pete werre in he same class but Mika wasn't

"Tazusa, let's sit over there." He pointed out. All he desks and benches were joined like from one end to the other. "Okay." SHe replied. They sat right at the top so no one would notice them. Their college was quie famous so there were 300 students in one class. Fortunately the line of students ended on the second last bench and the last row was empty. Pete was sitting alone on the bench when a girl suddenly came upo him.  
"Hey..." She said.  
"Hi." He said in a non-interesting tone.

"You're really cute." She said, "My name's Monica, what's yours?"  
"Pete!" Tazusa said. "Oh hey there." Tazusa greeted Monica.  
"What is it Pest?" Monica said.  
"Petey who's she?" tazusa asked.  
"I don't know! She's a nuisance darling." Pete said trying to Make Monica jealous.  
"Hmm yeah...oh...the class is starting." tazusa said as she kissed Pete's cheeks.

"Okay class settle down!" A tall dark brown haired male appeared. "I'll be your homeroom teacher. My name's Kazuma Sakurano." He said. pete and Tazusa were shocked to hear the name Sakurano.  
"Umm...Excuse me...Can you kindly repeat your name. I think I heard my surname. Is your surname Sakurano too?" tazusa asked.  
"What a co-incidence. My neice is in my class!" he said.  
"N-Neice?" Pete stood up.

"And you must be Pete pumps! I heard from tazusa's coach that you're Tazusa's boyfriend. Do ake care of my dear neice." He said.  
"Well yeah...but how are you her uncle?" He asked.  
"her mother told me to keep an eye on her after the divorce so I knew about her, Oh and congratulations on you coming 4th in the Olympics." Kazuma said. The whole class was shocked to hear what the teacher was saying. A number of guys approached to tazusa and girls towards Pete. Pete got rid of the girls and went to save Tazusa but seems it wasn't needed.  
"I'm really sorry everyone! I'm dating Pete already!" She replied andall went back down. After he long introduction the classes began and soon the day ended. "Mika! you won't believe it. My homeroom teacher's actually my uncle!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - What?

"What? Okay wait...First you go a boyfriend...then you got your homeroom teacher to be your uncle...next what...you're pregnant?" Mika asked.  
"No way!" Pete and tazusa chorused.  
"What do you mean by 'No Way'? How many more secrets tazusa?" Mika asked.  
"I myself got to know about this today!" Tazusa said.  
"Hey Mika! you ready?" A tall black haired boy shouted from behind.  
"Coming Kazuki! Tazusa this is Kazuki, I met him in my class." Mika introduced.  
"hello! Nice to meet you!" Kazuki greeted.  
"Hey there! Thanks for giving my friend some company!" tazusa said.  
"Umm...Tazusa me and Kazuki were planning to go to some cake shop, wan'na join?" Mika suggested.  
"Sure!" tazusa said and caught Pete's hands. "you'll come, right Petey?"  
"of course Senorita!" He said. tazusa smiled and they all headed to he cake shop.

They all reached the cake shop and sat on the tables. There were no tables for four so Tazusa and Pete shared on table and Mika and Kazuki shared one table. When Pete returned with the cake, tazusa smiled at him.  
"Wat is it?" He asked.  
"I've never seen Mika so happy!" She said. "tazusa!" Mika said.  
"Yeah?" tazusa answered. "Umm...kazuki wants to talk to you." Mika replied.  
"ummm...how about we talk while heading back home. By the way pete where are you staying?" Tazusa asked.  
"your place. I talked to coach." Pete said. he whispered in her ears, "We'll be sharing a room too!" "Hmm...wait...what!" Tazusa kept her voice under conrol and grabbed Pete's arm and dragged him out.

"Mika I'm sorry I'll have o go right now! Pete's cat's not well and I love cats!" Tazusa excused herself and dragged Pete to the park "You and I are not sharing a room!" She said.  
"of course we are!" Pee denied.  
They walked home after a long argument which Tazusa lost and went to her room.  
"Stay ou while I change in the bathroom get it? And no peeking like you used to!" Tazusa said.  
"Okay Madam!" pete said as he changed himself. Tezusa was quick enough and came out and saw Pete.  
"Pete what are you doing?" She yelled. "get in the bathroom Tazusa!" pete said. Tazusa ran inside and Pete wore his clothes and his in the bedsheet.

"Okay sugar! you can come out!" he said.  
"Pete where are you?" She asked as she walked out.  
"Oh well who cares." She hopped in bed and slept, no realising Pete was besides her. When she was finally asleep he hugged her.  
She woke up and found Pete next to her, patting her head. "Good morning, Pete!" She greeted.  
"You're no mad?" He asked.  
"No! For this? No way! Anyways come on...we got to get ready for college." She said.

They reached college and attended all their classes. After classes Pete and Tazusa wen on a small date.  
"Pete?" Tazusa said.  
"Yeah?" He replied as he looked at her.  
"Isn't this fun? Being here...going home late every night?" tazusa seemed very sleepy. And why wouldn't she be? it was nearly 11 but the next day was a holiday for all the first years. "Indeed." He said and pat her head. Tazusa fell asleep in the park so Pete carried her home.

Everyone was asleep and not worried because Pete was with Tazusa. Pete carried her home and made her lie down on he bed. He placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. Next morning Yoko woke Pete and laughed at their position.  
"Shh...she'll wake up." Pete hushed her and sen her away.  
"Wake up Tazusa...Mika's here!" Pete said.  
He eyes shot opened and she said, "Mika it's no what it-" She looked at Pete who was rolling on the bed laughing his heart out.

"Pete!" She yelled.  
"Sorry Tazusa but it was he only way to wake you up! but...hahahahahahahahahaha that was so hahahahaha funny!" Pete was laughing until Tezusa stuffed a tomatoe in his big mouth.  
"Haha now can you laugh?" Tazusa's phone began o ring.  
"Hello?"

"oh hey there, Tazusa! Iit's me! Mika...can you come to the Park...?" Mika spoke.  
"Sure...wait for 5 minutes I got to kick pete's ass!" she hung up.  
Pete and Tazusa left for the park and found Mika with Kazuki.  
"Mika, Kazuki!" tazusa shouted and waved at them.  
"Ah tazusa!" Mika waved.  
"WHy did you call us here?" She asked.

"how abou a double date?" Mika asked.  
"Ummm...okay..." Pete said.  
"Pete nobody asked you!" tazusa yelled. Pete touched her lips with his fingers and said,  
"I'm your boyfriend...I got full rights to decide what's best and worse for us..." He spoke and tazusa had to agree.  
They left for the restaurant and sat onthe same table.

"Tazusa, why don't you sit beside kazuki and I sit besides Pete so we'll be able to face eachother!" She said.  
"Ummm...Okay I guess... what say you Petey?" "If you got no problem hen I too have no problem. And what about you, Kazuki, right?" He asked.  
"yeah...I'm okay with it too." He spoke.

They sat in they decided to sit in and had their dinner. Mika constantly looked at pete who starred at Tazusa. "Pete, pass the Pizza please?" Mika spoke.  
"Here..." He passed he pizza and starred back at Tazusa who was laughing with kazuki.  
"haha...really Kazuki...that must've been fun...tell us about your past..." She said.  
Abruptly Monica, he girl who proposed Pete turned up.

"Kazuki?" "Monica?" "What are you doing here? Oh my God! you are dating Tazusa?" She said.  
"No...I'm dating Mika!" He said.  
"I see...well then...mind if I join?" She asked.  
"yes we do mind...why don't you just go on..." Tazusa spoke.

Monica walked away with a weird face.  
"I'm going!" Tezusa said and got up.  
"Wait up!" Pete followed her.  
he escorted Tazusa back home.  
"Why did they go?" Mika asked.  
"Maybe, Monica tried to have Pete as her boyfriend...my ex-girlfriend also was like this...Monica stole me from my girlfriend and my girl...she...she" Tears welled up in his eyes. Mika comforted him and hugged him.  
"She what, Kazuki?" She asked. "She commited Suicide" he said.

Mika comforted him and he felt much better. They did not want to eat so they left for the park.  
Meanwhile,...  
"Tezusa! wait up!" Pete said.  
"That $^%$ what does she think of herself? She's a nobody!" Tazusa's anger reached it's limits. She was going to burst out when Pete hugged her. "Stop getting Jealous...I know you were jealous." "..." Tezusa was very quiet and did not want that moment o end. They were sitting on Tazusa's bed when Pete realised she was asleep. He pat her head and went o sleep like the way they always do everynight.

Next morning Pete woke up and found Tazusa with fever.  
"tazusa...You've got a high fever." He said as they were about to leave for college. "Oh I'll be fine, let's go!" She said.  
"No! We're not going to college, we're going straight to your room, I'll talk about our leave. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go to college in that state." He picked her up and took her to the room. He shot a deadly glare at Coach and Yoko.

"Well...I guess that boy won't leave Tezusa's side now..." Coach takashima said.  
"yeah..." Yoko replied.  
Back upstairs.  
"Pete...why won't you let me go?" She asked.  
"Because you're sick." His eyes were concerned. "Hey Tazusa...let's shift into my appartment here in Japan...it's close by from our college and...we'll stay together there...we're adults and...I know you won't marry me because of your carrier but aleast we can stay together...you and me forever?" Pete asked.  
"Sure...I'd love to...so when do we move into your house?" She asked. She coughed a little and when she saw her hand, i was blood.

Author's note: - 2 chapters in a day! wow i love week ends...anywho oday's date is 4th october 2010 ;) wassup ppl? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Blood? Tazusa!

Tazusa was liying down on he hospital bed with Pete besides her. Coach outside, pete won't let them in. "Tazusa! WHy are you so reckless? Tell me what did you have?" Couch thought out aloud.  
"Don't worry coachy! She'll be fine. She must've been over-working herself." Yoko comforted.  
Pete was holding Tazusa's hands while she looked at him half-dead.  
"hey Petey...when will we go on a date?" tazusa asked as she waited patiently for the results to come.

"Right after we get out of here! I'll take you to the amusement park, movie, dinner, etc. But you must get better for that." Pete replied.  
The docotr entered with her results.  
"Ah Miss Sakurano and Pete Pumps are you? Well Miss Sakurano here has got some bruises in her throat for which she cannot eat any solid objects. And regarding her high-fever...there's nothing to worry about. But please take complete bed rest and that means no skating, no college and please no physical labour at all!" the doctor said.

"I shall ake care about that, doctor." pete said as he hold on o her hand. "Well that's very nice of you, Pete but how will you take care of her?" Coach Takeshima said.  
"Oh coach. I'm moving in Pete's apparment this weekend and regarding the matter of college we've taken a leave on saying that we have to qualify for some skating programme and Pete's got a high fever." tazusa said.  
"Well...what? You're moving in with Pe-Pete?" Coach yelled.  
"yeah, why?" He asked.  
"No it's just not done! i will no approve on it." Coach said.

"Ok...hey Pete just go home and I'll help you Pack tazusa's stuff...is it okay if I come too? Coach's got his wife to live in with him, right? And we don't want to be a nuisance." Yoko said.  
"Sure...you can ag along too." Pete said.  
Coach became a chibi and fel bad and started shrinking.  
"You're going to leave me alone?" Coach said.  
"No Coach. It's just till tazusa's sick." Pete said. "Okay..." Coach said.

Tazusa left with Pete and Yoko but fainted in the car so Pete carried her towards his room.  
She woke up after an hour or so with Pete besides her.  
"Tazusa? You're finally awake!" He said.  
"Umm...Ow!" She said clutching her head.  
"Rest now, my dear. I'll ge you something to eat." He left the room.

Yoko entered with a bowl of soup just when Pete was about to get up.  
"I knew she must be awake by now. Here you take care of her...I'll do the household chores." Yoko said.  
"Thank you." Pete said and fed Tazusa after Yoko went.  
"Blow it! It's too hot!" Tazusa whinned.  
"Okay, okay. Now open up!" pete said.  
"AAAA" Tazusa said.  
Pete fed her the entire bowl and called for yoko but there wass no reply.

Pete headed for the kitchen and saw the note.

'pete and Tazusa, I'll be going out for a while.  
Pete:- Kindly not tell Tazusa that I'm going on a date with one of my classmates. This is one reason why i came along with u guys. ;) '

"WOW...she's dating!" Pete said.  
"Who's dating?" Taazusa asked as she walked ou of he room.  
"N-no one. My sister's dating. I just got a call from her." Pete excused.  
"Oh...I see...what's that letter in your hand?" Tazusa asked.  
"Well...it's a bill." Pete said quickly.  
"I see...I'm not..." Tezusa collapsed. Pete'e heart was beating fast, he picked her up and sprinkled water on her.  
"Hey tazusa...Tazusa...Please! Please stay with me!"  
"..." Only fast beatings were heard. Pete took Tazusa to the hospital and waited there for long. The doctor rushed out to find Pete and said,  
"She needs blood! She's lost a lot of blood after her coughs. What's your blood group?"  
"O" pete said,

"COme with me!" the doctor dragged pete and removed his blood in a small packet. Pete was now worried to death. "Will she be fine?" Pete asked.  
"Yeah...you don't have to worry!" The doctor assured.  
Pee wasn't yet satisfied. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Blood? Tazusa!

Tazusa was liying down on he hospital bed with Pete besides her. Coach outside, pete won't let them in. "Tazusa! WHy are you so reckless? Tell me what did you have?" Couch thought out aloud.  
"Don't worry coachy! She'll be fine. She must've been over-working herself." Yoko comforted.  
Pete was holding Tazusa's hands while she looked at him half-dead.  
"hey Petey...when will we go on a date?" tazusa asked as she waited patiently for the results to come.

"Right after we get out of here! I'll take you to the amusement park, movie, dinner, etc. But you must get better for that." Pete replied.  
The docotr entered with her results.  
"Ah Miss Sakurano and Pete Pumps are you? Well Miss Sakurano here has got some bruises in her throat for which she cannot eat any solid objects. And regarding her high-fever...there's nothing to worry about. But please take complete bed rest and that means no skating, no college and please no physical labour at all!" the doctor said.

"I shall ake care about that, doctor." pete said as he hold on o her hand. "Well that's very nice of you, Pete but how will you take care of her?" Coach Takeshima said.  
"Oh coach. I'm moving in Pete's apparment this weekend and regarding the matter of college we've taken a leave on saying that we have to qualify for some skating programme and Pete's got a high fever." tazusa said.  
"Well...what? You're moving in with Pe-Pete?" Coach yelled.  
"yeah, why?" He asked.  
"No it's just not done! i will no approve on it." Coach said.

"Ok...hey Pete just go home and I'll help you Pack tazusa's stuff...is it okay if I come too? Coach's got his wife to live in with him, right? And we don't want to be a nuisance." Yoko said.  
"Sure...you can ag along too." Pete said.  
Coach became a chibi and fel bad and started shrinking.  
"You're going to leave me alone?" Coach said.  
"No Coach. It's just till tazusa's sick." Pete said. "Okay..." Coach said.

Tazusa left with Pete and Yoko but fainted in the car so Pete carried her towards his room.  
She woke up after an hour or so with Pete besides her.  
"Tazusa? You're finally awake!" He said.  
"Umm...Ow!" She said clutching her head.  
"Rest now, my dear. I'll ge you something to eat." He left the room.

Yoko entered with a bowl of soup just when Pete was about to get up.  
"I knew she must be awake by now. Here you take care of her...I'll do the household chores." Yoko said.  
"Thank you." Pete said and fed Tazusa after Yoko went.  
"Blow it! It's too hot!" Tazusa whinned.  
"Okay, okay. Now open up!" pete said.  
"AAAA" Tazusa said.  
Pete fed her the entire bowl and called for yoko but there wass no reply.

Pete headed for the kitchen and saw the note.

'pete and Tazusa, I'll be going out for a while.  
Pete:- Kindly not tell Tazusa that I'm going on a date with one of my classmates. This is one reason why i came along with u guys. ;) '

"WOW...she's dating!" Pete said.  
"Who's dating?" Taazusa asked as she walked ou of he room.  
"N-no one. My sister's dating. I just got a call from her." Pete excused.  
"Oh...I see...what's that letter in your hand?" Tazusa asked.  
"Well...it's a bill." Pete said quickly.  
"I see...I'm not..." Tezusa collapsed. Pete'e heart was beating fast, he picked her up and sprinkled water on her.  
"Hey tazusa...Tazusa...Please! Please stay with me!"  
"..." Only fast beatings were heard. Pete took Tazusa to the hospital and waited there for long. The doctor rushed out to find Pete and said,  
"She needs blood! She's lost a lot of blood after her coughs. What's your blood group?"  
"O" pete said,

"COme with me!" the doctor dragged pete and removed his blood in a small packet. Pete was now worried to death. "Will she be fine?" Pete asked.  
"Yeah...you don't have to worry!" The doctor assured.  
Pete wasn't yet satisfied. 


End file.
